lawl_of_thronesfandomcom-20200214-history
Juri Han
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Fuhajin Juri gathers some dark energy in her foot as she swings it. If the b button is tapped, the energy is launched immediately like any other projectile. If held, however, Juri proceeds to fight as normal. However, when the b button being held is released, she unleashes the projectile energy attack via swinging her leg again. The EX Special version doesn't require a charge, and can fire at various angles depending on the 2-button combination used. Side B - Senpusha Juri cartwheels through the air with dark energy emanating from her feet. The EX Special version spins more and causes more damage, but travels only as far. Up B - Shikusen Juri suddenly jumps and swoops down towards the opponent foot-first. How far forward the she travels is determined by the b button pressed. If she finds her opponent, she can opt to follow up with two more kicks (collectively called the "2nd Impact") by pressing kick again, and if kick is pressed one more time, she will finish with a final kick called the "Third Strike" which sends the foe flying away. Down B - Kasatushi A counter move. Juri giggles and beckons her opponent with a "Come on!" hand gesture. If hit while making this gesture (unless the attack is a throw or has Armor Break), she will suddenly move to a different location, determined by the b button used, it will bring her straight up above where she was. This sudden change of position allows her to cross-up or otherwise get around around her opponent's defenses, or (in the case of medium punch) can get her safely away from an aggressive opponent.The EX Special version in which the direction she moves to is determined by what direction the player is holding when Juri is hit. Final Smash 1 - Feng Shui Engine The move causes the Smash Power to become a timer, which counts down from the point it had been filled to. Until the time elapses, Juri draws upon the power of the Feng Shui Engine inside her eye and becomes capable of cancelling and chaining many more attacks than she could otherwise, which means that almost all of her attacks are combo-able. This state is sometimes referred to as "Custom Combo Mode". Final Smash 2 - Kaisen Dankairaku Juri's Feng Shui Engine glows ("This is the end for you!"), and she proceeds to deliver a barrage of spinning kicks, similarly to the Hurricane Kick, while rising into the air. If the opponent gets hit by this, they will be knocked vertically in the air, higher with each hit of the sweep kick barrage. At the peak of this barrage, Juri performs an axe kick that knocks them down. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: TBA Sd: TBA Dn: TBA Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: TBA Victory 2: TBA Victory 3: TBA Lose/Clap: TBA Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose TBA Congratulations/Game Over Pictures TBA Character Description Juri Han, simply known as Juri, is a character in the Street Fighter video game series, being a thrill-seeking S.I.N operative striving for revenge against M. Bison. Debuting in Super Street Fighter IV, she is the first Korean Character and the first true villainess/anti-villainesses of the series. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ?? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab -??? *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol The Pokemon symbol in Smash bros Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Titlie Card Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Video Moveset Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia * Juri is the first Korean Street Fighter character. * Her Shikusen has follow up moves called "Second Impact" and "Third Strike", a reference to the Street Fighter III sub series. * John has a crush on Juri because she is sexy, despite Rosie is jealous to her. Category:Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Lawl of Thrones Moveset